Der Tod meiner Lady Vilandra
by mara7
Summary: POV von Michael/Rath. Sie wollte seinen Segen für Ihre Hochzeit. Er konnte ihn nicht geben. Denn obwohl ein Teil von ihm ihr alles Gute wünschte, konnte ein anderer nicht vergessen. Und wartete auf den Tag der Abrechnung.


Titel: Der Tod meiner Lady Vilandra Teil: 1/1 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Irgendwann in "Control", bzw. Jahre vor der Season I Rating: PG Zusammenfassung: POV von Michael/Rath. Sie wollte seinen Segen für Ihre Hochzeit. Er konnte ihn nicht geben. Denn obwohl ein Teil von ihm ihr alles Gute wünschte, konnte ein anderer nicht vergessen. Und wartete auf den Tag der Abrechnung. Pairing: Rath/Vilandra Kategorie: AU, D, Characters death Disclaimer: Nix is meens, ausser der Idee für die Story. A/N: Tja, habe jetzt seit- wie lange?- 2-3 Jahre?- nicht mehr Roswell FFs geschrieben. War eher im DA Bereich tätigt. Das Skript hierzu habe ich beim Aufräumen gefunden. Ich wollte es nicht wegwerfen und da Roswell nun wieder läuft... Habe zwar schon längst `nen anderen Stil, aber ich hoffe euch gefällst. Ach ja, FB jeder Art wäre nicht schlecht. Schaden kann's nie und nichts baut mich so sehr auf!  
  
Der Tod meiner Lady Vilandra  
  
"Ich, dachte, dass wenigstens du mich verstehen würdest. Deine Meinung ist mir wichtig, Michael." "Es tut mir leid, Isabell. Ich kann einfach nicht." Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. Dann stürmte sie mit einem Schnauben aus dem Raum. Michaels bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck sah sie nicht. Wie hätte sie auch ahnen können, wer ihr aus diesen Augen hinterher sah.  
  
Er war der stärkste Krieger Antars. Keiner konnte es mit ihm aufnehmen. Niemand kam seinen Kräften gleich. Als die Rebellen sich erhoben, war er derjenige, der dem König den Rücken stärkte, als ihre Feinde versuchten, die vorherrschende Ordnung auf ihren Planeten zu stürzen. Zusamen hätten sie vielleicht bestehen können. Wenn da nicht Vilandra gewesen wäre. Alle seine Kräfte nutzten ihm nichts gegen die Liebe einer Frau.  
  
Als er sie zum erstem Mal sah, schien sich alle Zeit in diesen einem Augenblick zu verlieren. Er war noch sehr jung, als seine Fähigkeiten die Aufmerksamkeit des Königshauses erregten. Er wusste noch genau, wie nervös er war, als er die Stufen zum Palast hoch eilte, um den Ruf Zans zu folgen. Als er von einer Wache in den Thronsaal geführt wurde, war er immer noch so verwirrt von der unerwarteten Audienz, dass er anfangs König Zan gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als die Wache ihm einen telephatischen Schubs gab, registrierte er ihn. Der König stand an einem grossen Fenster, was auf den Garten der Königin hinaus führte. Aber das wußte Rath in diesem Moment noch nicht. Er war durch seine Ehrfurcht über die starke und kompetente Ausstrahlung des Königs so gefangen, dass seine Begrüßung völlig verworren an diesen gesandt wurde. Prompt lachte Zan amüsiert: " Für einen, der so hervorragend seine Kräfte beherrschen soll, erscheinst du mir da aber recht unbedarft!" "Mylord, vergebt mir.", stammelte Rath. "Schon gut." Der König winkte gönnerisch ab. " Es ist nur verständlich, dass du verwirrt bist. Selbst in unseren Zeiten ist es ungewöhnlich, wenn ein gewöhnlicher Krieger zum stellvertretenden Kommandeur ernannt wird."  
  
Überrascht sah Rath auf. "Mylord?" "Karon, dein Vorgänger, starb gestern bei einem Angriff der Rebellen. Eigentlich schade, dass so ein fähiger Mann von solchen Strolchen getötete wurde- aber wir reden ja nicht von Karon, sondern von dir. Ich habe dich beobachtet." Rath blickte überrascht auf. Der König eines ganzen Planeten, vor dem sogar andere Welten zitterten, dieser König verschwendete sein Augenmerk an ihn? Gut, er war etwas besser als die anderen. Sogar viel besser. Aber er war ein einfacher Krieger, kein Adliger. Wieso sollte gerade er für einen Posten in Frage kommen, der neben dem König zu den höchsten dieses Planeten zählte? "Du bist treu, loyal, zuverlässig und ein hervorragender Kämpfer. Meine Schwester hat zudem deine Träume analysiert und meint, wir können dir trauen. Bist du einverstanden?" Rath war völlig paralysiert. Die göttinnengleiche Vilandra hatte sich auch für ihn interessiert? "Ich könnte es dir auch befehlen." Bemerkte der König mit gesenkter Stimme. "Mylord- wenn ihr mich wirklich wollt, dann lautet meine Antwort ja!" "Dann- willkommen in der Familie!" Mit diesen Worten umarmte Zan Rath überraschend und stellte jene Verbindung zwischen ihnen her, die sie noch über dieses Leben hinaus zusammenhalten würde.  
  
"Und nun, mein neuer stellvertretender Kommandeur, darf ich dir meine Schwester, Ihre königliche Hoheit, Prinzessin Vilandra vorstellen?!"  
  
Und da sah er sie- strahlend wie der helle Morgen auf tausend Planeten zugleich , kam sie auf ihn zu. Und lächelte ihn an. In jenen Augenblick verlor er sein Herz- und offenbar auch seinen Verstand, wie er sich später bitter vorhielt.  
  
Als Zan ihn und Vilandra zusammengab, war er die glücklichste Seele Antars. Er hatte lange um sie geworben. Aber erst, als Zan seine Schwester überzeugte, dass eine Verbindung mit Rath die Position der Königsfamilie festigen würde, gab sie nach. Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, das Rath beim Volk aufgrund seiner einfachen Herkunft beliebt war. Und die durch ständige Kämpfe erschütterte Bevölkerung brauchte den Eindruck, das grosse Volksnähe im Königshaus herrschte. Er wußte, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, sondern ihn allerhöchstens als Freund ansah.. Aber die Hoffnung darauf, dass sie seine Liebe irgendwann erwidern würde, grub sich tief in seinen Herzen ein. Die Rebellenbewegung, die König Zans Sturz als Ziel hatte, wuchs in dieser Zeit an. Aber Zan schlug mit Raths Hilfe jeden ihrer Angriffe zurück. Abtrünnige Rebellen versuchten oft, Rath zu überreden, das Kommando zu übernehmen. Diese dritte Front, die weder Khivar, noch Zan an der Spitze der Macht sehen wollte, sondern einen aus den Reihen des Volkes, stellte ein weiteres Problem dar. Sie versuchte ihm einzureden, er seie der bessere König. Als ob er je Zan verraten könnte. Ihm verdankte er alles, seine Stellung, Vilandra und letztendlich eine enge Freundschaft. Wegen all den Kämpfen waren Rath und Zan nur selten im heimatlichen Palast. Ava, Zans Königin und Vilandra waren so den Einflüsterungen der Rebellen ausgesetzt. Insbesondere Vilandra. Aber das erfuhr er erst, als es schon viel zu spät war. Nach einem erneuten Kampf kehrten Zan und er erschöpft in den Palast zurück. Ava kam ihnen schon völlig aufgelöst entgegen. Sie trug ihr Erstgeborenes aus, was man ihr aber noch nicht ansah. "Zan, Zaaaannnn!" schrie sie schon von weitem. "Ava, Schatz, was ist denn los?" "Mylady, ist irgend etwas passiert?" Er und Zan redeten in dem Versuch, aus Ava etwas heraus zu kriegen, durcheinander. "Vilandra, sie haben Vilandra!" stiess die angestrengt keuchende Königin hervor. "Wasss??" "Sie sagen, die Rebellen haben sie entführt, sie , sie wollen...", erschöpft brach Ava ab. Rath trat vor und schüttelte sie an den Schultern. "WAS WOLLEN SIE???" Normalerweise war es einen anderen Mann als dem König verboten, die Königin zu berühren, aber in diesem Fall... Obwohl Ava ihn verwirrt aufgrund seines Affront anschaute, brachte sie dennoch schluchzend hervor: "Sie wollen Zan!" Mittlerweile hatten die drei den Palast betreten. Völlig erschüttert starrten Zan und er auf das Schlachtfeld, was sich ihnen darbot. Die prachtvolle Einrichtung war zerstört worden, überall lagen Tote oder Verletzte, ganz zu schweigen von den Löchern im Mauerwerk. Die wir durcheinander plappernde Ava kam hinterher geeilt. "Wir haben alles versucht, aber es waren zu viele. Zan, du willst doch nicht tun, was sie wollen, oder?" Voller Schmerz sah Zan ihn an. "Rath ,ihr seid verheiratet. Was sagst du?" Innerlich zerrissen antwortet er: "Mylord, sie ist meine Frau. Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben. Aber ihr seid mein König. Nichts auf diesen Planeten ist soviel wert wie Ihr. Selbst Vilandra nicht!" "Danke, mein Freund für deine Loyalität." Schwer durchatmend legte Zan eine Hand auf Rath Schulter. "Aber auch mir bedeutet Vilandra sehr viel, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie für mich stirbt. Wir gehen zu den Rebellen, aber..." abwehrend hob Zan die Hand als Rath etwas einwerfen wollte. "... wir werden versuchen, sie zu überlisten. Während der Austausch stattfindet, befreist du Vilandra. Zusammen können wir vielleicht entfliehen." "Mein Gemahl, lasst mich mitgehen. Meine Kräfte könnten euch von Nutzen sein." "Nein, Geliebte, bleib hier. Dank an unser Kind." "Zan, wenn du gehst, gehe ich auch. Du musst mich schon fesseln, wenn du mich hier lassen willst." Also willigte Zan widerwillig ein. Am von den Rebellen genannten Treffpunkt, einen zerfallendes Gebäude, fanden sie Vilandra, bewacht von einem Trupp Rebellen unter der Führung von Khivar, dem Anstifter der Aufstände vor. "Ah, unser König" Welche Ehre, Euch mal persönlich kennenzulernen! Und ganz alleine? Wie nett!" Khivar hatte noch nicht Rath und Ava gesehen, die sich heimlich von der Rückseite des Gebäudes her anschlichen, um Vilandra zu befreien. "Nun, ich mach es kurz. Ihr wollt eure Schwester, ich will Euren Thron. Ansonsten..." Die Drohung war klar verständlich. Aber bevor Zan irgend etwas sagen konnte, stieß Vilandra einen Warnruf aus. Rath hatte sich vor den Rebellen abgeschirmt, aber nicht vor ihr. Ein Fehler. Den Vilandras Warnruf verhinderte, dass Ava sie befreien und Rath Khivar töten konnte.  
  
"Was zum...?" Der Anführer der Aufständischen wirbelte herum. Diesen Moment nutzte Zan, um anzugreifen. Im selben Augenblick, als seine Kräfte sich nur auf den Feind konzentrierten, entdeckte einer von Khivars Männern eine Lücke in der Verteidigung des Königs. Bevor Zan seine Kräfte zur Verteidigung, und nicht mehr zum Angriff nutzen konnte, war es zu spät. Die Energielanze des Mannes durchstieß seinen Körper. "NEIN!" Ava stürzte sich schreiend vor. Doch durch ihre Schwangerschaft geschwächt, war sie ein leichtes Opfer für Khivar, der ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Herz aus dem Körper riss. Rath, der seinen Herrschern zu Hilfe eilen wollte, kam ebenfalls in das "Schussfeld" Khivars. Dieser zögerte nicht, um auch ihm das Leben zu nehmen. Vilandra jedoch, die in Wirklichkeit gar nicht richtig gefesselt gewesen war, warf sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen schützend vor ihren Gemahl: "Nein! Das war nicht abgemacht! Keiner sollte sterben!" Aber es war zu spät. Rath, der verwirrt den Worten seiner Geliebten gelauscht hatte, konnte nur noch ihren Körper auffangen, als dieser von Khivars entfesselten Kräften getroffen wurde. Mit gebrochenen Augen sah sie ihn an. "Vergib mir! Ich liebte ihn!" Gelähmt vor Schmerz liess Rath Vilandras toten Körper sinken. Die, welche er am meisten geliebt hatte auf dieser Welt, hatte ihn, ihren Bruder und ihre Schwägerin verraten. An den Feind! Und nun war seine Familie tot. Welchen Sinn hatte es, weiter zu leben? Aber ihr Mörder sollte nicht ungeschoren davon kommen. Das war er ihnen schuldig. Er richtete sich auf und fixierte Khivar, der höhnisch lächelnd sein Elend verfolgt hatte. "Nein, so ein Pech. Unser König ist tot. Bequemerweise hat er uns noch seine Frau und ihr ungeborenes Kind überlassen. Nein, wie nett von ihm! Und was deine reizende Vilandra angeht- "Khivar trat mit dem Fuss nach ihrer Leiche, "es ist schade um sie, aber nicht zu ändern. Sie wurde schon zu anhänglich. Tröste dich, stellvertretender Kommandeur," kam es ironisch aus seinen Mund, "Du wirst bald bei ihnen sein!" "Das glaub ich aber nicht!" Mit diesen Worten streckte Rath seine Hand aus und versuchte seine Kräfte zu benutzen. Aber die Begleiter Khivars kamen ihm zuvor. Mit vereinten Kräften bezwangen sie ihn und liessen langsam dass sich wehrende Herz in seinem Körper erstarren.  
  
Als seine Seele in seinen neu geschaffenen Körper langsam erwachte, erinnerte sie sich. Das, was Michael Guerin war, machte den stärksten Teil aus. Aber Rath war immer noch sehr lebendig. Und während Michael langsam den Gedanken an Isabells Hochzeit akzeptierte, tobte Rath im Verzweifelten Kampf gegen einen neuen Verlust Vilandras. Für sehr lange Zeit. Aber er hatte gelernt zu warten. Notgedrungen. Die Menschen sagen, ein neues Leben ist eine neue Chance. Für die Seele des toten Kriegers aber war es nur eine Fortsetzung eines alten Kampfes.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
